Love Is A Fireworks
by Motoharunana
Summary: Harapan itu sempat menggantung. Dalam lengkungan sebuah senyuman, genggaman yang saling bertaut, hingga sarat keputus asaan saat gemuruh gemerlap bercahaya, melantun penuh pesona dalam langit gelap di angkasa/ Karena cinta layaknya kembang api di langit sana./ Dedicated for SSFD 2014!


**Love Is A Fireworks**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, misstypo, etc

Sakura PoV

Dedicated for **SASUSAKU FANDAY 2014!**

DLDR!

.

.

_Harapan itu sempat menggantung. Dalam lengkungan sebuah senyuman, genggaman yang saling bertaut, hingga sarat keputus asaan saat gemuruh gemerlap bercahaya melantun penuh pesona dalam langit gelap di angkasa/ Karena cinta layaknya kembang api di langit sana._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Lihat banyaknya pedagang-pedagang yang mengitari pusat kota. Orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang merasakan kebahagian yang merekahkan bibir mereka. Seolah menggantungkan kebahagian pada akhir tahun yang sebentar lagi akan menyapa. Hiruk-pikuk keramaian di seberang sana, seolah tidak mengindahkan harapanmu yang aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa. Kau selalu terdiam. Tidak pernah sedikit pun mengungkapkan apa yang tersirat di dalam hati kecilmu. Dan wajahmu yang jarang sekali menunjukkan ekspresi apapun seolah membuatku menerka-nerka apa yang kau pikirkan.

Sorot matamu masih memandang langit gelap di atas sana. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa menikmati wajah tampanmu dari sampingmu. Menatap mata kelam yang sesekali menutup dan membuka kembali. Aku mengembangkan senyumku, setidaknya melihatmu berada di sampingku itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

.

,

.

Waktu nampaknya cepat berlalu. Hanya tinggal menunggu hitungan menit lagi tahun berganti. Suara kembang api yang bergemuruh di langit, seolah tak mengalihkan tatapanmu dari sana. Sorot matamu, begitu menyorot percikan api yang membentuk sesuatu yang indah secara bergantian. Memancarkan cahaya dan mendengungkan bunyi secara bersamaan. Aku yang berada di sampingmu, ikut merasakan keindahan sementara ini. Dan tanpa sadar, ada sesuatu yang menaut dalam genggaman tanganku.

Tangan besar nan kekar yang terasa begitu hangat.

Aku melirikkan mataku ke arahmu. Dan aku begitu terkejut melihat apa yang tertangkap ke dalam pantulan mataku. Sebuah lengkungan samar tercetak di wajahmu yang seolah kau tujukan untukku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Mulutku membuka tanpa sanggup berkata-kata. Namun aku percaya, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang selalu ku nikmati dalam dunia semuku.

Tidak, karena rasa hangat itu perlahan-lahan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Merambat hingga sampai di ubun-ubun kepalaku.

Mungkin wajahku memerah sekarang. Dan suara baritone yang terlantun dari mulutmu, seolah mampu membuatku menolehkan wajahku ke arahmu dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau punya harapan?"

Kau bertanya masih dengan mendongak ke atas dan menatap ke langit yang penuh dengan gemerlap bercahaya. Dan aku yang masih berada di sampingmu, juga turut memandang takjub gemerlap bercahaya yang menghias di langit sana dan melantunkan bunyi gemuruh yang seirama dengan gemuruh di dalam dadaku.

Aku mengangguk, seolah setuju dengan pertanyaanmu."Ya."

"Kalau begitu kita pejamkan mata dan… kita buat harapan untuk kedepannya."

Aku mengangguk untuk kedua kalinya tanpa bersuara. Tidak, aku terlalu gugup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang tertahan dalam kerongkonganku.

Aku melirik ke arahmu. Kau sudah menutup mata kelammu seolah kau membuat satu keinginan yang tersimpan di dalam hatimu. Aku menghela napas dan mulai ikut memejamkan mataku. Mengucap suatu keinginan yang memang sudah aku persiapkan jauh di lubuk hatiku. Dan harapanku…

.

.

_Semoga keadaan seperti ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Berada di sisimu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup._  
.

.

Masih memejamkan mataku, aku menikmati semilir angin pergantian tahun yang menyapa kulit tubuhku. Menikmati suara gemuruh yang melantun dalam langit berhiaskan warna-warni penuh pesona, bak lukisan dalam mega malam.

Dan aku semakin menikmati genggaman tangan yang semakin mengerat dalam genggamanku. Mengisi setiap ruang dalam sela-sela jariku. Membuatku merekahkan senyum terindahku.

.

.

_Untukmu..._

.

.

_Seluruh harapanku…_

.

.

.

#

* * *

Aku membuka mataku. Kali ini hiruk-pikuk yang terdengar ramai di seberang sana, seolah menjadi teman dalam kesepian. Hitungan hari, bulan dan tahun yang telah ku lalui, terasa begitu lamban. Malam ini, malam dimana seluruh orang menggantungkan kebahagiaan dalam harapannya yang seolah tak mampu menarikku untuk ikut menggantungkannya sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Menatap langit gelap yang belum terlukis keindahan dengan sesuatu yang fana.

Beberapa waktu lagi lantunan suara yang biasa terdengar menyamai irama dalam dadaku, seolah mampu membuatku tuli. Warna-warna indah yang seakan mampu membuat takjub dalam cerminan mataku, seolah membuatku buta akan keindahannya.

.

Karena sekali lagi, aku hanya sanggup terdiam.

Aku hanya bisa memetik harapan yang dulu sempat menggantung. Tidak. Karena tidak kutemui lagi mata hitammu yang dulu selalu menyorot tajam ke arahku, namun masih bisa memancarkan kelembutan disana. Tidak kutemui lagi bibirmu yang selalu mengatup rapat, namun terkadang melengkungkan sesuatu yang dapat mendebarkan jantungku. Tidak kutemui lagi wajah datar nan tampanmu yang terkadang selalu menoleh ke arahku. Tidak kutemui lagi dirimu. Tidak ada lagi sosokmu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada lagi.

.

.

.

Langit kini di penuhi cahaya gemerlap bersamaan dengan bunyi yang melantun dalam sorak-sorai kemelut akhir tahun yang mulai tergantikan. Melantunkan harapan baru bagi orang-orang yang akan melangkah maju ke depan.

Namun rasanya tidak untukku. Karena tidak ada lagi harapan itu. Bahkan tidak ada lagi genggaman seperti tahun lalu, yang membuatku mampu untuk terus berharap ke depan. Tidak lagi ada yang mengisi kekosongan dalam sela-sela jariku yang kini menggantung di udara. Semua telah pupus. Terhapus dalam perputaran waktu yang terus bergulir maju.

Air mataku mulai tertahan di pelupuk mataku. Namun setengah mati aku terus menahannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh, sama seperti waktu yang seakan mencoba menghapus seluruh sosokmu. Menghapus seluruhnya hadirmu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dengan kuat. Sekuat aku mencoba untuk melewati pergantian tahun yang terasa begitu berat.

.

.

Namun aku gagal…

.

.

Air mataku tumpah seiring dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibirku. Pergantian tahun yang menurutku tidak akan pernah bisa menghapus seluruh bayangmu dari hatiku. Menghapus seluruh harapan yang pernah aku lambungkan tinggi di langit.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan.

Tidak. ini sudah cukup. Dan di waktu yang sama untuk kali ini, aku mencoba untuk menggantungkan harapanku lagi, sama seperti sebelumnya. Menggantungkannya dalam sarat keputus asaan bersamaan akan warna-warna penuh pesona dalam langit gelap di angkasa.

.

.

Dan secepat apapun waktu mencoba untuk menguburmu dari ingatanku, waktu tidak akan mengubah apapun untuk aku melangkah maju. Kau memang akan selalu tetap di hatiku, sejauh apapun aku melangkah ke depan.

.

.

Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun….

.

.

**_Cinta itu ibarat kembang api…_**

**_Keindahannya sementara, tetapi memiliki efek yang membekas selamanya…_**

.

.

.

**_Karena sejauh apapun mencoba menghentikan waktu, waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti berputar tanpa bisa menghapus apa yang pernah membekas di hati…_**

.

.

**OWARI**

* * *

Jangan timpuk saya pake sendal :"D

**A/N:**

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAY 2014!** Kali ini saya ikut meramaikan SasuSaku Fanday 2014 dengan Ficts abal macam ini huwaaaaaaa. Gak tau kenapa kepikirannya buat cerita begini. Padahal pingin bikin yang romantis-romantisan sama kaya yang lain :') Untuk Sasuke disini kenapa dan gimananya, terserah kalian mau mikir Sasukenya kenapa ;"D

Well, saya sudah berusaha untuk meramaikan SSFD kali ini. Maaf hanya bisa menyuguhkan dengan cerita yang abal ini, karena saya sedang mengalami gejala WB yang datangnya dari kesibukan di RL sayaaaa~.

Terimakasih untuk kata-katanya Asha D yang tentang kembang api. Saya ngutip dari statusmu pas tahun baru muehehe… Terima kasih sudah di ijinkan :)

Dan untuk semuanya, terimakasih banyak sudah berkujung ke karya saya. Jika berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya. Terimakasih :)

**HAPPY SASUSAKU FANDAAAAAAY! Maaf saya update cepat, karena takut gak bisa update tanggal 20 februari nanti. Kalau pun bisa, mungkin saya akan berusaha buat lagi hehehe :')**

**Best Regard,**

**Motoharunana**


End file.
